


A Siren's Solitude

by Ezrienne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezrienne/pseuds/Ezrienne
Summary: Victor is a Siren, aiming to become so good that he is finally allowed to be one of the Siren's admitted to Zeus' Court on Mount Olympus, singing in the dawn, and guarding the garden that holds the Tree of Ambrosia. Yuuri is the first sailor who has ever resisted Victor's song, and Victor is determined to find out why.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. A Siren's Surprise

“Yura,” Victor murmured, “you’re being too impatient again. You need to take your time. Draw out the vision, really use the notes to pull the water into an image; create the perfect fantasy.” 

Yurio snapped his wings back, sending water into Victor’s face, and glared at him. “He jumped overboard didn’t he? Swam like his life depended on it, and fell just as soon. I won, he lost, and we stay safe once more. What does finesse matter against results?” 

Victor wiped his eyes, and sighed, “Yurio, you’d do best to consider a little finesse, as you put it, or are you no longer concerned with moving any higher than this? Have you forgotten why we’re here?” 

“God, you’re so annoying! I don’t know why Lord Yakov tasked you with overseeing my training! It’s not fair that he won’t train me himself!” 

Victor smirked but didn’t answer, turning his attention back to the boat where Yurio’s unlucky sailor had been a crewman. He could see the next sailor coming on watch, and looking around for his comrade. “Watch and learn, Yurio. Watch and learn.”

Slowly Victor began to hum, just loud enough for the ghost of the sound to drift across the water and catch the sailor’s attention. When he saw the sailor’s head turn, he reached out his hands and the water that wrapped around him, drew him up above the rocks, and danced from his fingertips. And then he began to dance, letting his voice put the water above his head, and begin to build a vision impossible for the sailor to resist. 

“Don’t look away,” sang Victor, “here is everything you have ever wanted. Here is the most beautiful woman, who lives only for you. You can’t take your eyes off of her; she is perfection itself.” Victor’s song sailed across the water, and snared the sailor, promising him that he was irresistible, that this goddess was his for the taking, if only he would reach out for her hand.” 

Around Victor, the water swarmed and reformed to match his song, and he danced as if he were made of nothing more solid than sea foam, and as fleeting as a dream. 

With a splash, the sailor was in the water, under a minute after Viktor had started, swimming closer and closer, until Victor could glide across the waves to him, singing so sweetly, that the water itself stilled. A breath away, Victor reached the peak of his song, hitting one high clear note, and the man’s hand reached plaintively out to him. 

With a snap of his fingers, Victor, released the song, and the man felt himself swept into a whirlpool that dragged him down to the Gates of Hades, where the Ferryman would be waiting to row him to the other side. 

Victor swept his long silver hair back, and let his wings sweep out, catching the ocean air currents, and swooped up, and flew in a graceful loop around the cluster of rocks where Yurio was sitting. He landed lightly on his feet, and used the flat of his wing to direct a gust of air to ruffle Yurio’s straight blonde hair.   
“Fine,” grumbled Yurio, unwilling to admit, except to himself that Victor had a point. At least the day was almost over. The day was creeping towards its close, and the boat was a small one, unlikely to have very more sailors still on it. Usually when they saw how easily their fellows succumbed, they rapidly turned around, and took the tale of the terrors of the Sirens with them. 

Both Victor and Yurio turned their attention back to the ship, which had not yet turned around, but still rose and fell against the waves, too close to be ignored. A lone sailor was on the deck and seemed to be looking out over the water. Instinctively, Victor lifted his wings up, shielding the younger Siren from view, pretending he didn’t hear Yurio’s answering snarl. 

There was something tentative about this sailor, less confident than the cocky walks of the previous sailors he and Yurio had already sent into the depths, keeping the Ferryman well supplied with souls. Victor sighed, tentative or not, this sailor was far too close for comfort, and had not made a move to change his sails. 

“I’ve got this,” came Yurio’s confident voice behind him. “Time me. I’ll have this asshole in the water before you can count to ten!” Without waiting for Victor’s answer, Yurio spread his wings and sailed out over the water, drawing the waves up and around himself, violently pushing them up and around himself, singing of being powerful, ruling men and nations, of a harem of the most beautiful beings, all living for him.” The song trembled through the air and vibrated with sound. 

“Ah,” Victor thought to himself, “there’s that finesse!” He smiled, and turned back to enjoy Yurio’s song, waiting for the sailor to rush forward to accept the promise in the music.

Yurio continued, singing even more powerfully, and dancing like the storm that he matched in personality, but still the sailor did not come. He was facing them, listening, watching, but he remained in his boat. Victor’s mouth fell open. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had resisted a Siren’s song, and especially not one as powerful and well danced as this one. 

Victor lifted his wings, and flew into the air and began to sing with Yurio, creating a higher contrast to the song, promising prosperity, promising luxury, and beauty. He and Yurio danced upon the waves, losing themselves in the song, promising everything, beckoning for the sailor to follow. 

Finally, exhausted, breath bellowing out, he and Yurio stopped, wings flapping just enough to hold them poised above the water. They both looked at the man in the boat, aghast. How could he resist them? 

Victor moved closer to him, softly singing, almost a lullaby, moving close enough to see the man’s face. There were tracks of tears rolling down his face, and he was smiling. He looked Victor square in the face and said, “Thank-you.” And then he turned, and set about setting the sails, changing the boats’ direction, and allowing it to glide away from the treacherous waters. 

Victor didn’t even realize he’s stopped breathing until he felt the water against his feet, and was startled enough to pull back up with his wings. He landed next to Yurio on the rocks, mind still blank with surprise. 

“What the fuck was that?” Yurio shouted, whether at Viktor, or at the sailor whose vessel had moved so rapidly away he was barely a dot against the dark waves. Viktor had no answer, mind still reeling, unable to process what had happened. 

No one could resist a Siren, let alone the power of two singing and dancing in concert. And the man had obviously heard them and cried over their performance. The beauty of his face, wet with tears, was seared into Viktor’s memory. Who the hell was he?


	2. The Gardens of Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background on the Sirens, and what they are protecting, plus Lord Yakov's reaction to finding out that someone out there can resist his favorite student's song. I still have no idea how many chapter this will be - you have as much idea as I do!

They waited in silence until Chris and Phichit arrived to relieve them. Sirens always stood watch against the rocky gates to Poseidon’s realm, its waters able to move a vessel to any corner of the ocean in seconds, a prize so incredibly dear that many were desperate enough to risk a Siren’s deadly song to obtain. The gates were never left unattended, and no sailor had ever made it far enough to steal any of its precious water. 

Little did those covetous mortals know, far beneath those powerful waves was an even greater prize: an underwater garden that grew inside the tail of an enormous sea snake, sheltering the tree whose fruit could make even the most mundane mortal divine, and offered godly beings numerous gifts. If you were lucky enough to be given its fruit, it could bestow anything on you, from tremendous strength, to the ability to have new life spring from your fingers. 

Sirens descended from a race of beings loyal to Poseidon, to whom the tree had been especially generous. They were gifted with the ability to live between worlds: flight for the skies, gills for the water, and song and dance so stirring every gate would open to them, including the Underworld. Sirens remained loyal to the gods, guarding the three Sacred Ambrosia Trees which were planted in the three realms of the gods: Zeus’ Olympus, Poseidon’s Seas, and Hades’ Underworld. 

The most highly regarded Sirens were those who guarded the Ambrosia Tree in the gardens of Mount Olympus, and those Sirens helped sing in the dawn, and lull to sleep the evenings. All Sirens hoped that one day they would reach such heights. Every Siren began singing and dancing to the dead as they began their final journeys, helping them as their souls rested, or took the first steps of being reborn. Hades’ personal Sirens kept Persephone’s gardens alive with music, and guarded his sacred tree, and warned mortals away from the Gates to the Underworld. 

Poseidon’s Sirens guarded his seas and his garden, and sang the Tides and Winds, keeping the ocean aligned to the rhythm of the moon, and the currents flowing around the world. The best of them guarded the gates, and for many unwary sailors, provided the last glorious song they heard before finding themselves knocking on the Gates of the Underworld. 

Lord Yakov and Lady Lilia ruled the Sirens of Poseidon, and trained the best of them to be sent to Olympus, though that was an honor awarded to very few. Victor was the first Siren in a generation to be trained by Yakov, and thus far had more than rewarded Yakov’s teachings by creating music so sweet even the tides stilled to hs call. It was almost certain that Yakov would nominate him to ascend to Olympus, perhaps, even as soon as Yurio’s training was complete. At least, it had been certain, until Victor had encountered the one mortal who could somehow resist him. 

When Phichit and Chris arrived that evening, they found both Victor and Yurio uncharacteristically silent. “Yurio, mon ami, you look like Cerberus just ate your last pirozhki. What happened? Did Victor get more sailors than you today? Chris teased, laying a hand of Yurio’s shoulder. Phichit didn’t say anything, but shot Victor a questioning look. 

“I… don’t know how to explain.” Victor still can’t stop his thoughts from churning. Things had become so routine, almost boring, that he had been skating by, leaning further and further on his artistry to keep himself grounded. Humans had become increasingly boring; they all wanted the same things: beautiful partners, power, wealth, strength. All the songs were the same. Nothing surprised him, until today, someone did. 

After Yurio angrily related the temerity of “that fucking loser” to resist his and Victor’s songs, both Chris and Phichit were shocked into silence. It was unheard of to resist a Siren, let alone one as talented as Victor, and two together was impossible. 

“What are you going to tell Lord Yakov?” worried Phichit, “He’s going to be upset.” 

Upset was the least of it. Yakov’s face turned purple, his eyes bulged, and he struggled to form words. Victor and Yurio kept their eyes to the floor. Yakov wasn’t sanguine in the best of times, but they could tell that this had pushed him to his limits. 

Beside Lord Yakov, Lady Lilia laid a calm hand on his arm, and turned her stony face to Victor and Yuri. “We cannot simply ignore such a threat to Poseidon’s realm.”

“I don’t think –“ Victor started to say, but one look at Lady Lilia’s face makes him stop short. 

“From what you have described to me, I understand that this may not be a normal mortal, but what we protect is too important to make assumptions. We must be proactive and find him, and discover the secret that allows him to resist a Siren’s song. And if necessary, eliminate the problem. Lord Poseidon will not allow any mistakes!” Lady Lilia turned and quirked an eyebrow at Lord Yakov. 

“I agree with Lady Lilia. This threatens all of us and cannot be ignored. Victor, take Yurio, Chris, and Phichit,” he continued talking over Yurio’s offended squawk, “go see JJ the Oracle, find out where to see this moral, and I will speak to Iris about arranging a bridge for you.” Lord Yakov rose, clearly dismissing them, and Yurio and Victor backed out of the room as quickly as possible. 

As soon as they were out of earshot, Yurio turned his angry face toward Victor and hissed, “This is all your fault. Not only do I have to waste time when I could be training tracking down some mortal, but even worse, I have to speak to the loser, JJ. You promised to train me, so we’d make this the fastest trip in history, and get back to serious music. I’m not losing out on going to Olympus for some mortal weirdo!” 

Victor didn’t reply, but he could feel how fast his heart was beating at the thought of seeing that mortal again. When he closed his eyes, he could picture that mortal’s face as he whispered, “Thank-you,” to him, face shining almost like he had been lit from within. It had been such as surprise, and nobody loved surprises more than Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this has a fair amount of exposition, but hopefully I can get right back to the action again in Chapter three! This is all me, and written relatively quickly, so please excuse any mistakes. I'll try to proof and edit later as well!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fic I've ever written, so I hope that it's all right. I don't have a beta reader, so you might spot some mistakes - apologies in advance if so! I'm not sure how many chapters this will have - I'm pretty much winging it! :)


End file.
